Blood Fist
by Procaticjolt
Summary: A oneshot wher Naruto gets thrown into the kenchi world after the 3rd Shinobi world war and is trained in Pencak Silat to survive. Read and Review .


Blood Fist

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Thanks for the reviews your reviews motivate me and make me publish new chapters faster.**

**Don't forget to review its important to me regardless of the length of the feedback though I do appreciate positive comments along with constructive ones too. **

**Thank You Everyone. **

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**Chapter 18: **

A lone figure looked down on the building he was standing adjacent to with hard crimson orbs. His arms were folded over his chest as he glared down at the people inside the building. Security guards were patrolling the building with pistols, batons, and stun guns. The figure scoffed at the weapons with a shake of his head.

As the security guards changed shifts, the figure dropped down from the antenna he stood on and rolled when he hit the roof of the building. He ran down it and jumped at the last second. He spread his arms and legs out and used his limbs to help him steer his falling form just a little. He lowered his head as he came up on the glass window, busting it with the thick crown of his skull. He rolled along the ground before coming up into a stance as he slid the rest of the way to a stop. The security guards turned to face him with guns drawn. The figure moved with inhuman speeds and knocked them out with quick chops to the back of the neck.

With the guards down he knocked down the large metal doors and ran at breakneck speeds through the long hallway towards his target. Security guards exploded out of their hiding places with guns drawn. The figure narrowed crimson orbs on them as they opened fire. He moved around the bullets, displaying inhuman senses as he dodged all of them and the wild shots while just running. The guards quickly stood up and began running backwards while firing on him. The figure dodged each bullet while running low to the ground and around or over anything that they had used as cover. The guards all blacked out once he passed them and dropped to the ground with empty weapons, some having their weapons taken apart in front of them before they were knocked out.

When the last of the guards were taken care of he began running again. Stealth wasn't his priority here anyways. So he could honestly say he wasn't surprised when more guards appeared and tried to stop him. They came out from hiding and from hidden doors with stun rifles drawn. The figure ran around their barrage of stun rounds while disabling those he came across and taking their weapons apart. The figure ran straight at the last one as he ran out of ammo. Reaching up, he grabbed the side of his blast helmet, tore it off, and punched him in the side of his face while taking his gun apart with the other hand.

The shadowed figure looked around at one of the doors that the men had popped out of before running inside one of them. He ran through the long hallway that he had chosen. Running down it, he dodged cameras, guards, security lasers, and fleeing scientists as he made his way to a large iron door with a massive set of bolts and lockets on it. Running up to it he placed a hand on the massive dial lock in the center while the other hand grabbed the palm scanner. Electronics from his gloved gauntlets worked on the circuits to release the locks.

The doors were blown open with more guards entering into the room. They raised their rifles and began firing at him. The shadowed figure lunged back from the door as it opened it up, allowing the bullets to pass by and into the now open room. The guards stared wide eyed as the figure blurred through them, removing their weapons and leaving the guards unconscious on the ground. As the last of the men hit the ground, the figure slipped into the room while the door began to close on its own.

Slipping inside the figure looked around the darkened room. A single light illuminated the room with a hovering hunk of metal. He walked around it a few times and then grabbed it. Klaxons began blaring and the room flashed red. Pocketing the item he turned and ran towards the door while placing an explosive device on the door. Hitting the activation button on the center of it he backed up and watched as a cloud of smoke and thunder made the door vanish.

The figure moved through the shadows, melding into each new shadow and only being seen for a split second, far faster than the human eye could follow. He moved swiftly through the cluttered hallways from which he had came, making certain to always watch his back. His footsteps didn't make a sound as he rounded a corner and stuck to a wall to avoid detection. He crawled along it and onto the ceiling to avoid the guards that came running in with rifles and pistols drawn.

The lights went out and he switched to Night Vision to see. The guards all moved in a wide pattern the intruder decided to attack. The figure blinked and moved on, evading the guards as he made his way to the nearest air vent. Popping it open and ceiling it shut he made his way through it to the roof of the building. Kicking the grate open, he blinked in the dull light of the moon as the clouds move over it, partially shielding it from the sight of the world.

Looking down at the city streets that were swarming with Cops and S.W.A.T teams, he shook his head. Bringing a hand to the side of his head, he clicked a small button and closed his eyes with a small sigh. "I have what you asked of me. I'm waiting for pickup." His voice was cold and raspy, metallic sounding even with a grind to it.

His radio crackled as a cold monotone voice sounded from the other end. _"Most excellent. My driver is on her way to pick you up at the new rendezvous point. I'm sending you the coordinates."_His HUD blinked as a building appeared on screen. His eyes narrowed and he let a growl slip out from his throat. The man heard it but said nothing. He had expected it at least.

A helicopter appeared in front of him, its spotlight beaming down on him. Blinking his Night Vision off, he turned on his heels and ran towards the other end of the roof. The helicopter gave chase, a man with a high power sniper rifle sitting just a bit outside of the machine and taking aim on the masked figure. He took a calm breathe just as the figure came to the end of the roof and jumped, once again assuming the spread eagle formation as he glided down onto another building. He rolled when he landed and skidded just a bit as he worked his footing to his advantage. Once he had his footing he broke into a full run along the roof tops of the City.

The pilot growled as he turned to the man working the gun. "We're losing him! Take the shot!"

The man shook his head. "He's too far out now. We lost him." He growled as he came back inside. The pilot swore loudly as he banked the helicopter around to head back.

( )

Naruto growled as he reached the black sedan parked in the alley when he went near the door automatically opened for him to get in.

"My.. My excellent work as always Malestorm "a giant of a man with long white hair told him as he entered the car.

"Your master will certainly be pleased with your work"

"That man is not my master he was forsaken from that pedestal when he dared to order me to kill my fellow disciples"

"Oh I do know about the animosity between your master and you but still I find it quite intriguing that you are still a part of Yami although you refuse to be associated with Yomi although being trained by one "

"My reasons are my own "

"Although you should be aware that you cannot pass the disciple threshold on your own"

"I will find a way Kensei and has my request been approved"

"Yes, your services will be missed but be aware we are not the only martial artists out there" as he handed the boy the black folder and the boy handed the artefact in Kensei's hand and opened the door and stepped out.

'_Malestorm you don't know that your desire for a normality will never be as you are entering our arch-rival territory __Ryōzanpaku but it certainly will be interesting for everyone' _as he laughed within the confines of the car.

The end

So what do you think about this oneshot do let me know and in case it isn't clear the master is the Kenmashajin/Demon Fist God and the style is Pencak Silat.


End file.
